Sully the Snow
by MissLethalLover
Summary: Deciding to spend a weekend away from the bustle of everyday life, Bella and Jasper head to the new cabin to visit with the other Whitlock couple.
**Category:** Twilight

 **Summary** : Deciding to spend a weekend away from the bustle of everyday life, Bella and Jasper head to the new cabin to visit with the other Whitlock couple. **  
**

 **Title:** Sully the Snow

 **Author:** Lady Vader

 **Characters / Pairing** : Bella / Jasper

 **Genre:** romance, humor

 **Rating** : M

 **Beta/Pre-Reader:** EllieFayeT

 **Words:** 1074

 **Prompt/inspiration:** This was written for the Winter Wonderland Contest on Better in Texas Fiction. The prompt was a beautiful picture of a cabin covered in snow.

 **Complete**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A/N: **It's the first story that I've posted here on FFN, so I hope you enjoy it!****

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay? I would hate to feel like we're imposing on their couples retreat."

Bella bit her lip and sighed. She'd been so excited to just catch a break from everyday life that when the cabin was mentioned she had packed up her bags and put them in the car within a minute. Now that they had arrived, however, she was worried that they would be intruding on the other Whitlock couple's little get away. Jasper just shook his head and chuckled at her concern.

"Darlin' I promise you, they'll be real happy that we decided to join them. You know Peter better than to think he would have invited us if they hadn't really wanted us here."

"You're right, of course. When are they supposed to get here? I can't wait to look around! This place is beautiful," Bella said while she admired the gorgeous architecture of the cabin and the way the snow contrasted against the lovely dark wood. They had done quite a bit of traveling together and stayed at damn near every bit of property that was owned amongst the Whitlock coven, but Peter and Char had just plucked this one up a few months back. After having it gutted and remodeled, this would be the first time anyone had actually stayed in it.

"Well, someone was a bit overeager in getting out of the house and into the country, so we won't be seeing them for at least another six hours. What do you say we make a quick run up to Calgary to hunt, kitten? It won't take more than two hours to get there," Jasper wheedled. It wasn't imperative that he hunt right away, but it would kill time and relax the both of them. Besides, it had been months since they'd hunted in Calgary. It was time to clean up the streets a bit; time to take out the dregs of society.

"Ooh, time to take a bite outta crime?" Bella bounced on her toes and smirked.

"Come on, McGruff, let's get on out of here," Jasper replied, grinning down at his mate.

They took off through the glistening snow heading north. The scenery was absolutely lovely this time of year. Bella had fun using the trees' trunks as launch pads and limbs as poles to vault like the Traceur she had become. Shortly before her change, the two had watched some film that was heavily focused on Parkour and she got it into her mind that once her clumsiness was no longer a problem, she would teach herself how to move like that. Jasper agreed to learn as well, and it was something that they both had immense amounts of fun doing. They quickly learned, however, that they enjoyed a natural setting as opposed to hurtling around the city.

They arrived in Calgary just after sunset and decided to walk around downtown for a while. Their prey wouldn't be out just yet, anyway. Holding hands, they looked into shop windows and even found a small pseudo-cabin warming gift for the other Whitlock couple. Time passed quickly and they headed towards the clubs. It was rarely difficult to find their particular fare around bars and clubs. Although it was still early, it didn't seem to matter to the scum; those human monsters that preyed on inebriated or smaller party goers.

It wasn't long before they heard a surprised scream and muffled pleadings of a young woman. Quickly but discreetly making their way to the source of the cries, Jasper used his gift to knock the female unconscious. The three men chuckled and rudely joked about how it didn't matter if she was awake or not, that they would use her body the same. Bella and Jasper stepped out of the shadows and made their presence known.

"Well, hell, look at that pretty little thing! Come on over here, sweetheart. Let a real man show you a good time," one of the lowlifes called out. His buddies snickered at his comment and leered at Bella like they couldn't wait to get their hands on her.

Jasper growled, long and low. Bella shivered, as she never could get past how erotic that rumbling was to her.

"Real men don't need to gang up on and attack a woman to get their dicks wet. No, I've already got myself a real man. We're only here for a quick bite to eat." The smile on her face promised pain.

Jasper ramped up the attackers' fear until they were shaking and close to hyperventilating. Bella and Jasper pounced on their prey. Bella already had her fangs into the smallest man's throat while Jasper knocked the two remaining degenerates' heads together, knocking them both out. He began to drink deeply from one, pushing the other to the ground. Two more bodies hit the asphalt, as the couple finished their meals. They glanced at one another heatedly.

"You up for sharing dessert, kitten?"

"Mmm, that sounds lovely, Major," Bella purred.

Jasper reached down and hauled the last of the would-be rapists up in between his mate and himself. Staring into one another's eyes, they bit into either side of his throat. The hot and savory crimson blood gushed into their mouths.

Soon the flow of blood was petering out and the man's heart stopped. Bella kept a hold of the back of his jacket while her mate returned to the two cooling bodies just feet away. After grasping onto them, the pair made their way to a large dumpster settled at the employee's entrance of the nightclub. Dumping the bodies in, Bella chuckles as she nicks her palm to spread venom over the recently deceased and Jasper smirks at her as he tosses a burning book of matches on top.

"Fire in the hole," the blonde vampire mutters.

"Indeed. Back to West Glacier, cowboy?" Bella tossed over her shoulder, as she was already heading towards the main street.

"We've still got some time to kill, kitten," Jasper drawled.

Bella smirked as her eyes darkened to ebony. She flashed her mate a sensual look and licked the tip of one fang.

"There's quite a bit of forest with pristine snow to sully on our way back to the cabin. I'm sure we can spend our time wisely."

Jasper's eyes flashed midnight and a slow, provocative grin graced his face. Glacier National Park was about to be defiled.


End file.
